


偷人

by yimeng



Category: ALL昱
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 15:39:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19337509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yimeng/pseuds/yimeng





	偷人

他刚洗完澡方书剑牵着他到床上躺下，视频电话响了三下就接通，对面的星元笑着和他打招呼，蔡程昱也笑的有点傻的跟他问好。方书剑握着他的脚踝把他的一条腿架起来，蔡程昱伸着手指揉了揉穴口然后掰开“小穴今天很好，还在流水。”  
方书剑把手机拉进到他穴口，女穴艳红的在他手指间绽放，星元的声音通过扩音器有点失真，可这不影响蔡程昱一步步的跟自己丈夫介绍他早上被方书剑艹女穴艹醒，方儿还掐他的乳掐他的阴蒂，方儿越掐他水流的越多，把床单都弄湿了。  
他们早上吃了早餐又睡了一会儿，方儿让他的穴含着自己手指睡，睡醒的时候方儿正在录小视频，说他睡着了会用手指插自己的穴。  
他把一天的行程巨细无遗的跟他的丈夫汇报，方书剑则致力于把他的身体都拍进去。他转换成前置镜头，爬过去把蔡程昱的穴塞满，让他靠在自己怀里“跟你老公好好打招呼。”他被艹的面上发粉，吐着舌尖挥着手跟星元又一次打招呼。  
这种妻子和丈夫视频时候被他艹的情景刺激到方书剑，他把蔡程昱的腿掰的更开，让镜头录到他的穴现在正在怎样贪婪的吞吃“你的小穴在做什么啊，姐姐？”  
蔡程昱被他艹的扶着他的胳膊才能坐稳，一句在被艹说的支离破碎，星元对着屏幕里吃着别人阴茎的姐姐指挥，让他揉自己乳尖，还问他爽不爽。  
蔡程昱立马乖乖的回答“好爽，嗯…老公…啊，方儿，方儿好会艹…”方书剑接过手机放在床尾的支架上，让姐姐跪趴在床上塌着腰挨艹，星元可以很清楚的看到姐姐流畅的背部线条和粉白的屁股中间若隐若现的后穴。  
“蔡蔡好像还能吃呐，蔡蔡后面是不是还想吃跳蛋啊？”  
“唔，想吃，想吃跳蛋…啊，想被塞的满满的…”他用胳膊撑着上半身坐起来，把方书剑恨不能吃到卵蛋又摇着屁股磨，方书剑立马倒吸口气，打了下他的屁股感慨“姐姐这穴真会吸，里面的宫颈口更会，姐姐是不是天天被人睡啊？”  
他被打的眼眶含泪，穴倒是夹得人更狠，方儿立刻抽出枕头下的手拍打他的屁股，星元让他缓一缓，别让蔡程昱太爽，多拖一会他射的时间长，艹起来更好听。  
方儿俯身亲亲他支棱起来的蝴蝶骨问他是吗？姐姐射的时候叫的特好听？  
“不，不是，”他扭着屁股抬着脸，眼神一副被艹的昏天黑地的样说“不应期的时候艹我，声音更好听。”  
“艹！”身后和屏幕里同时传来声音，蔡程昱舔舔嘴唇，转过头去要亲。  
方书剑一边吸他舌头一边拿个跳蛋塞进后穴，蔡程昱立马拖着鼻音呻吟，方书剑抓过他两只手用皮带绑住，然后抽身出去反了个上下都带勾着的小东西，一面勾着绑住他胳膊的皮带，一面勾进穴里，蔡程昱被迫挺着胸膛，他刚刚被艹的在高潮边缘徘徊，现在只能软着嗓子让方儿在艹艹他，让他射出来然后在不应期玩。  
“星元哥觉得呐？”他掐着蔡程昱的脸到屏幕前，星元近乎于是怜惜的说让蔡蔡射一次吧，然后要惩罚他。  
方书剑立刻爽快的艹进他的女穴抽插，把蔡程昱送上高潮，又在他漫长的射精时打开跳蛋把他逼出哭腔的呻吟。  
蔡程昱被绑着带到落地镜前，手机架在身后这样星元不仅能看见他是怎么被惩罚的，也能看见他被惩罚是爽到死的表情。  
他让自己的屁股尽量翘的更高，把后穴和女穴都能露出来，挺着胸膛跪坐好。方书剑拿着手拍回来，看到他露着的两个穴就用手拍扫过“姐姐，你怎么这么淫荡啊，偷情还留这么多水。”蔡程昱眨眨眼让汗水顺着睫毛滑下去“方儿。”他软软的撒娇，得到的是方书剑快速准确的打在他后穴上的一下“姐姐，你哪个穴留的水更多，我们多打几下好不好。”  
蔡程昱闭上眼睛“两个穴水都多。”  
他的后穴被打了十下，每一下都要求他报出来，艳红的穴肉肿胀起来，方儿低下头亲亲那里“都肿起来了，姐姐我们含会冰吧。”  
一块小巧的圆冰被塞他穴口，他抖了抖“还有女穴，女穴也流了好多水。”因为他的诚实，他的女穴得到了十下，还有一个阴蒂上的小夹子。  
小夹子上带着一个银制的铃铛，方儿一艹他，铃铛就会清脆的响起，给蔡程昱说女穴要吃方儿精液的话做伴奏。  
他的女穴夹着方儿的精液，阴蒂上坠着个带铃铛的小夹子跟星元晚安。  
“姐姐，你真好。”方书剑舔湿她还有点肿的女穴艹进去搂着他安睡。  
END


End file.
